Your promise is my promise too
by xXxMakikoxRyuuxXx
Summary: This is a request done for Tobipluskami, her ocxkiba. I don't own the characters, just the story plot. This is a mature story read at your own risk.


Kiba)*(Your promise is my promise too)*(Inuzuka (Request for tobipluskami)

Name: Moonstar Light  
>Age: 18 (He is the same age, this is after the series continued)<br>Village: Hidden Moon  
>Rank: Anbu<br>Looks: short spiky purple hair goes to my shoulder, light eyes, medium size chest very curvy, has panther ears, tail, claws and fangs cause of the panther demon inside her named; Star  
>Abilities: control fire and earth<br>Personality: nice sweet funny, flirty, shy (towards Kiba at first) and loves dogs  
>Horoscope Sign: Leo<p>

"_Do you really think it's coming?"_ Star, your panther demon asks from deep with in you. "Yes, you can tell yourself of the lunar phase right?" You ask, running through the thickened forest. Star went silent, as you rushed through. _"I can smell we are coming near the hidden leaf." _Star says, nervously. "Nervous now Star?" You laugh, timidly. You know all to well as to why you were summoned to deliver a notice from your clan to the Inuzuka clan.

You stopped outside, nearing the cities gates. You looked around feeling a bit unease. You sniffed around, picking up several scents. When suddenly a group of Hidden leaf anbu members jump out, you took your anbu mask off as Lady Hokage emerges. "Light Moonstar I assume, your village Kage sent a messenger bird to let us know of your arrive tonight." She said, you nodded.

"Yes, I was given the task to deliver a message to the Inuzuka clan. I am only allowed to stay for a few days, but it depends on the requests between our clan's head." You responded, she signaled and the anbu left. Tsunade wasn't a force to mess with let alone anger. _"What do you think we should do, Moon?"_ Star asks. She leads you to an Inn, in the middle of the village, "This is where you're to stay, please rest I can have someone show you to the Inuzuka home tomorrow if you wish." She says, turning her back as she started to head out the door. "Thank you." You reply, with a respectful bow of your head. Once she was out of sight you walked into the building to check in, then you were shown to a room. You unlocked the door, and walked in tossing your side pack on the bed.

"_Moon?" _Calls Star, you closed the door and walked over to the bathroom and started the shower. "Hm, Star?" You reply, while undressing. You stepped into the luke warm water drizzling down your body as you lean forward under the faucet. _"Nothing." _Star says, as you bathed yourself. You turned off the water valve and stepped out of the shower then grabbing the towel you had laying on the side counter of the sink, and started to dry yourself off. You dropped the towel down and walked out to the room. You reached into your bag and grabbed out a pair of clothing to wear for bed. Once dressed you moved your items off the bed to the small table that was positioned to the left of the door and across from the bed. Sleep took over you, as you lay on the comforting warm bed.

"It's time to wake, Moonstar." Says Star, you partly open your eyes turning your head to the only window in the room, seeing the sun rising up. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes and sat up in the bed. You undressed, washed up quickly and dressed again into your usual outfit. You grabbed your side pack, putting it on as a soft knock came upon your door. You walked over to the door, opening it to see a young woman with some kind of red triangular shapes on each side of her cheeks. "Light-san?" She asks, with a warm smile gracefully on her lips, "I'm Inuzuka Hana." She introduces. "Light Moonstar." You reply, then she backs up letting you exit, closing your room door behind you.

She leads as you follow her, you look all around as you pass buildings and people on and off. "Here we are." She says, walking inside the home after she slid the door opened. "Mother." She calls, walking inside. "Out here!" Comes a reply from behind them, outside. You and Hana walk back outside see a grey and white looking wolf with a patch over its right eye and another woman. "Inuzuka Tsume." She says, as she sees you standing next to Hana, "I was requested to give this to you." You say, getting right down to business, and reaching into your side pack pulling out a letter for the head of the Inuzuka clan. Tsume takes the note, she immediately opens the said note and starts to read it until a male voice calls to her, "Mom!" A boy around your age appears with a big white fluffy dog. "This is Light Moonstar, she'll be staying with us for some time." Replies Tsume, refolding the letter and putting it in her chest pocket of her vest.

"I'm Kiba and this is Akumaru." He introduces, you bowed but kept your silence. You spent the remaining day with Hana, but would often look around to watch Kiba training. As it started to get dark, you say outside looking up at the moon. _"I wonder if it is wise to stay here tonight?"_ Star comments, you sighed deeply. "We'll see." You reply. "Follow me." Came a stern voice, turning your head to the side you already knew from her scent who it was. Tsume with her companion walked you to a hut looking building, inside however seemed like it was used for storage, "At times this is just for storing, but below isn't." She says, opening a hidden door that was part of the flooring, she lifted it up and started to walk down the stairs leading you to a room with bars. "Will this do for now?" She asks, you reach your hand up wrapping your fingers around the bar then looked at her, "It will." You reply, she opens the door and lets you in.

You sat down on the bed that was there and relaxed down on top, "I guess this is home for the next three days." You say to Star, feeling yourself slowly fade into the panther demon's unconscious self. "How do you feel?" A voice asked, you opened your eyes to see Hana opening the door. "Fine." You mumbled, getting up as she lead you out of the hidden room. "I was requested to sample some blood from you, we can test and go from there." She says as you follow her to the place of where she works at. She opens the door, and walks to one of the rooms with you following her in. "Let me get a few things and I'll be right back." She states, leaving the room. "What would a vet be able to do if no ordinary doctor could." You say to yourself, Star huffs in annoyance, "She's good at what she does." A male's voice interrupts, you look over towards the door. "How long have you been standing there?" You ask, feeling a bit off more then usual. "Not long, do you spar?" He asks in reply. "What kind of answer and question is that to respond with." You respond, crossing your arms over your chest. "What are you doing here?" Hana asks, seeing Kiba standing in her way. "Just wondering if she can spar." He replies, then he moves aside for her to walk into the room, "I think that can wait." She says to him and closes the door.

You undo your jacket, removing it to reveal your arm so that she could take the blood sample that was needed. Re-put your jacket back on, you got off the lounge like seat. "Do you still need me here or am I allowed to leave?" You ask as she writes down on a label and wraps it around the blood sample tube that she had just taken from you. "You can leave it will take some time before I get results but once I do find out anything I will let you know tonight back at the house." She replies, opening the door revealing a smiling Kiba who was leaning against the wall from across the door. "Then I guess I'll watch over her then." He states leaning off the wall and starting to head out, but he looks over his shoulder right at you, "Coming?" He says simply, then opens the front door and walks out as you slowly follow. After a few minutes of walking a around the area you finally arrive to the training grounds there a few others were there sparring with one another.

"Whose this Kiba?" A blonde haired, blue eyed guy approach after he and the pale skinned, black haired male he was sparring with stopped. "Moonstar Light, she's from the hidden moon village." He introduces, you lightly bow and smile at them. "I'm Naruto and this is Sai." The blonde male says, smiling widely while nodding his head to the other male after saying the second name. "Do you spar?" He asks, still widely smiling at you. "I do, why do wish to spar with me?" You reply, curiously looking at him with you head tilted to the left side. His expression changes to one with excitement, as he reaches out his hand and grabs your wrists to pull you aside. You both stand on opposite sides, with only ten feet of distance between you and him. He pulls out a kunai, holding it behind his hand. Silently you both defend and attack simultaneously, the echoed sound of metal clashing for a few minutes. You put your kunai away chanting under your breath as Naruto summons multiple shadow clones. They surround as your body forms into a part beast, ears, claws, fangs, and tail.

Ferociously attacking the clones as you sniff out which of them is the real Naruto, slashing and defending on and off multiple attacks on his end. Until you found the real one behind a tree with another clone forming a sphere that was spinning in his hand. Your claws made their way to his throat, he still turns to attack, you dodged in time only to take the attack, lightly grazing your shoulder. You hissed in reaction to the stinging part of your shoulder. Naruto pulls back, he looks sadly at you as he starts to walk closer to you. "Are you ok?" He asks, you release your beast form and smile up at him, "I'm fine, I didn't expect you to turn around and attack as I had my claws to your throat." You reply, he moves his right hand up and over the back of his head, scratching it in relief. "Thank you for sparring with me Naruto." You say, extending your right hand out towards him. He gladly shakes your hand and smiles. You both walk back over to the small group of people that was watching and standing next to Kiba. While walking over towards him, you reach into your pouch pulling out a small cloth to wrap around the wound on your shoulder. Kiba looks at your shoulder, "Let me see." He demands, you agree and remove the cloth from over you shoulder. He leans forward, you can feel his hot breath over your wound.

His lips part, as his tongue moves over the wound licking it. Your eyes wince from the contact of his tongue and the stinging flesh. Kiba finishes, he looks at your expression with closed eyes. He then moves next to your ear, "You can open your eyes, Moonstar." He whispers while licking his lips as you open your eyes too see the seductive expression he held. You look over your shoulder, seeing the wound cleaned. He grabs the cloth, and dresses the wound with it. Everyone's eyes looked as if they were going to bug out of their eye sockets, and mouths widely opened. "Cha-ha Kiba why did you just lick her?" Naruto screeches, finally breaking silence. Your cheeks heat up, lightly tinting them pink from embarrassment. "To keep it from getting infected." He replies.

~^~Three months later ~^~

After several tests and experiments to suppress your demonic cycle. With each dose Hana feels she is getting near the answers, but you feel otherwise. You were more then grateful to this village, and even more towards the Inuzuka's. You knew however it was only a matter of time before you were found again by him. You weren't afraid of him, but you didn't want to be his mate either. That is another reason why your family has constantly bounced you around from village to village in hopes that he would no longer pursue you with interests. You walked out of Hana's office, and moved over to a tree that is in front of the building. You walked over to the tree, leaning back against it while you closed your eyes. Feeling relaxed, as if you were in the clouds only to drift away with the smooth, light breeze. "Have you eaten yet?" A voice asks, you open one eye to see him leaning against the tree right next to you. "No, why are you treating me out?" You reply to him, he smirks at your question.

"I guess so." He teases, sticking the tip of his tongue out at you. In response you move off the tree, turning fully towards him and slapping his shoulder in a playful manner. Until both of your stomachs growl out in hunger, you laugh and lead the way to somewhere. Kiba follows, walking closely at your side. Finally you choose to eat saiyuki, you both took your seats and waited for your meal. While having small chit-chat, you kept gazing into his eyes, losing yourself while getting lost in them. "Hey Moonstar?" He calls, breaking your gaze from him. You blink trying to refocus what was left in your thoughts. "Yeah?" You reply. He tilts his head to the side, smiling sweetly at you. "What do you think of me?" He asks. You think for a moment, not noticing him starring intensely at you. "Well I like you, what do you think of me?" You reply, asking him the same question as he did. Kiba goes silent, he pays for the meal and starts to walk off. "Kiba!" You exclaim, walking up to his side. He looks at you, then down to his feet was he continues to walk on. You nudge him in his side, "Do you not like me?" You ask, and without waiting for any kind of reaction from him. You pick up your pace, leaving him behind. You made it back to the Inuzuka's home. Opening the door, closing it and walking down the hallway towards your room.

You entered your room, with tears flowing from your eyes and cheeks. Unable to stop them from pouring down, you lay down on your bed with your face into your pillow to muffle the sounds of your breaking heart. You hear your bedroom door open, with him huffing out of breath standing there in your door way. "Why did you take off like that." He panted. You lifted yourself up, coming to your knees as you get off your bed. Turning around to face him with your head hung low. "I don't know." You mumbled, still not looking up at him. Kiba sighs deeply, his breath now calmed as he moves his hand up and under your chin. Still trying to be defiant, you close your eyes. You figured you won that toss until you open your eyes in shock feeling his warm, soft lips pressed against yours. He pulls away for a moment, "I hope that answers your question." He simply states and again pulls you into him, and his lips pressed to yours once again.

You moves your arms up and around his shoulders as you pull him closer, slipping your tongue into his mouth. Kiba takes this as a challenge, and lifts you up, forcing your legs to wrap around his waist. With you still around him he turns to your door, using your body to close it as he presses you up against the door. His firm grip moves from your lower back down to your ass, cupping your tones cheeks into the palm of his hands. A strong urge reaches its height in the belly of your stomach, you hands move to the back of his head. Removing your lips from his you trailed down his chin, neck and on the crook of his neck you firmly bite down. Kiba tenses, he leans back allowing your legs to drop from around his waist. Only then does he notice the tugging of his short brown locks that were firmly in between your finger tips, "Be a good boy." You teasingly say, with a devious smirk played up on your lips.

His eyes lustfully traces over you, he looks deeply into your eyes while leaning his body into yours. "As you wish." He commented, leaning his face into the crook of your neck. As Kiba sucked down on your neck, you moaned feeling the heat rise in your body. Your fingers untwist from his brown locks, only to trail down from the back of his head, neck and shoulders. Your nails slightly dig into his shoulder, making him moan in the crook of your neck. He leans off of you, pulling you with him as he makes his way over towards your bed. He sweetly twirls you around him, he pulls you to him. Laying you softly down over your bed, he climbs over you. Trailing his eyes to your lips while his right hand smoothly goes down to your stomach. You smirk taking his chin firmly into the palm of your left hand, crashing your lips to his at the same time.

Kiba rubs over your stomach and sides, with you slowly trailing your right hand down his clothed body. Lifting up his shirt you rub tenderly over his chest, his nipples harden to soft little peaks. You remove your left hand from his chin, trailing down his chest and under his shirt. He moves his hand down your hips, and under your butt, lifting you up slightly. You moaned softly as you feel his hands rubbing over your ass. He groaned, feeling your right hand traveling down to his hips, and untying his belt. While your left hand moved over to taunt his hardening member from inside his pants. He gives a low growl, moving his hands from your ass to your inner thighs. Feeling such ecstasy build up in your body as he felt lustfully taken over too. He moves his lips off yours just pulling himself slightly back. You watch him curiously, his right hand moves over your warm mound. His finger tips lightly massage over your clothed clit, he keeps circulating over and over.

Your eyes shut, your back arches and just when you feel as if your going to find some relief, he suddenly stops. You give him a low growl, pushing him up and flipping him over. In doing so you managed to remove his pants partly, enough to where you got off from on top of him and pulled his pants fully off of him. Kiba props himself up seeing you move both your hands up his legs, then as you move of his knees your fingers shift in between. You then removed his boxers, revealing his hard, thick member. You look up at him, grasping his member in one had, stroking him up and down. He sits up a bit, watching at first. He grunts and moans your name as you pick up pace. Once he closed his eyes, you suddenly stopped just as he did to you. Kiba's eyes shot open so fast, he pulls you up to him forcing your lips to meet. He pulls away, and moves his hand under your shirt. He lifts your shirt up and over your head, you partly lean into him doing the same. He shifts to lay you down, but before he does Kiba unclasps your bra.

Now hovering above you, he shifts your legs apart, forcing them to move up and around his waist. Kiba leans forward, you close your eyes, filling his lips meet yours again. He slowly pushes himself inside you. Your eyes open, feeling no pain. You breath in and out, as he moves himself back out and again thrusts inside. With him thrusting up and down, your body swayed with his movements. Panting softly, and biting down on your lips, you moan deeply. "Kiaa-ba." He too was panting and moaning your name softly from his lips. His thrusts begun to pick up pace, deeper and harder as he goes. In and out, his body builds up a sweat, you grasp the sheets between your fingers. Your body arched up, the feeling of him pounding you, while the sounds of your body smacking his. You felt like you were on cloud nine, drifting away in a lustful twist. "Eyah-hh Moonstar." He grasps, the position had changed after you pushed him off slightly to get on all fours. Kiba swallows deeply, moving himself into position. Without warning he thrusts deep, and roughly while picking up momentum. In and out, faster and faster.

"Ahhuu, Kiba" You sang feeling him deeply inside of your body as it shake beneath his. Kiba's grunts growl in the back of his throat. His hands resting around your hips forcing your lower half to bump back and forth with his pace. He leans a bit forward over your back, you could feel his breath hitting your back. His body shifts slightly, but only to turn you on your back. He repositions himself, lowering his head to meet with your lips. His thrust hit up and deep to the point where your eyes rolled to the back of you head. Still kissing him you both moan, then he released your lips from his, pulling you upwards as if you were sitting in his lap. "Moonsta-Kibaaa!" You both screamed, He holds your body tightly in his arms, then leans forward laying your back once again on the bed. "I promise…" He trails off panting then continues while starring deeply in your eyes. "I won't let you go." He moves to lay besides you. You shifted to your side, and wrapped your right arm over his panting chest, nuzzling your face between to croak of his neck. "Your promise is my promise too." You say, closing your eyes as you both snuggle to each other.


End file.
